dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended
The Transcending System , the new system to upgrade Deities to a new Transcended Form, was introduced to the Korean version on the 8th August, 2016 and to the Global version on the 30th March 2017. It creates U-grade Allies by combining Ultimate Keys with a Deity. The resulting unit will have U-grade affinities and surpass the Key level, making their Race Aspects superior to those of Dark Souls, Dragon Busters and Giants. Kr patch transc dracos 1.jpg Kr patch transc dracos 2.jpg Kr patch transc dracos 3.jpg Kr patch transc dracos 4.jpg Kr patch transc dracos 5.jpg Kr patch transc ess 1.jpg Creation To acquire such a unit, one needs 4 components: *An Ultimate enhanced Deity *The correlating Ultimate enhanced Key Unit *50 Transcended Essences *50.000.000 Gold Creating the unit will transform the Deity into the Transcended Unit that it transcends to, making it vanish from the player's asset. However, since the 4.3 Minos Raid Patch, players can compensate for that loss with the ability to create Keys or other units that require the Deity with the newly acquired Transcended Unit. All resources except for the Key will be lost. This also includes all equipped Skill Cards, equipment or unlocked accessory slots on the Deity. As the unit will be more like an Ally and not a Key, it can level up, equip gears and acquire rapport. However, it cannot equip a Key. Newly created units will be level 1 and can rapported and Enhanced up to 9 times until they reach their MAX enhancement state. The new unit will feature the usual 6 equipment slots, 3 accessory slots and 1 skill card slot. It has 3 active skills, 2 passives and 1 additional passive acquired upon reaching MAX enhancement status. Limit Break was enabled in the 19th January 2016 Patch up to MAX+6 upon which the unit will reach Ultimate enhancement state and unlock its ULT passive. Essence of Transcendence The required essences has to be crafted in the Workshop (see gallery). One must merge Hero Essences, Light Essences and Titan Essences into the new Transcended Essences. The UI will ask for the desired quantity of transcended essences and consume per essence crafted. 1 Light + 1 Hero + 1 Titan = 1 Transcended Essences. They are unable to be obtained via regular essences tickets (a later upgraded Eligos features Transcended Essences in the "Fairy Sister Combo"). As an item it is considered U-grade and can be sold for per essence. Aspects Units of the Transcended category enjoy several more grade/race aspects than Keys do, due to their superior U-grade affinity. *Can only be used in Buster leagues (later removed in the Hero League removal) *Can only be revived by "Revivial Orders" or U-grade resurrection skills (e.g. Transcended Blackaria) *Immune to lower grade instant deaths and hard crowd controls such as Seals, Dazzles or Transmutations (Affect chance: 25% from normal Allies and Deities, 50% from Keys, 100% from Transcended) *Negate lower grade Cooldown interfering skills (eg. Titan Kronos) (Note: Cooldown Reduction magic effect obviously still works) *Gain 75% debuff reduction (comparison: Keys gain 50%) *Negate lower grade reflection buff skills (eg. Titan Tethys) Enhancing fr:Sublimation Category:Advanced